My Brother's Girlfriend
by LovaticFever
Summary: "I always get what i want and the one thing i wanted the most i couldn't have. her. i couldn't have her and it hurt." Juliet and Alex. fem-slash. don't like don't read.
1. Prolouge

_Hey guys so this is my femslash with Juliet and Alex. Hope u like it!_

_**Alex's POV**_

I couldn't help myself. I was totally, helplessly in love with her. I'm in love with my brother's girlfriend. Oh my God, I'm a freak! What am I even saying? But I can't stop the feelings. I can't stop the tingles that shot through my body like electricity every time she touches me. I can't stop the feeling of anger and depression I get every time I see her kiss Justin. I can't help the thought that she's suppose to be kissing me and not that lousy scum bag. But I have to accept it. Justin's in love with her. He's finally happy and when he's happy I can ask him for money and he gives it to me without a second thought which is an awesome plus for me.

I hated this.

I hated this stupid feeling in the pit of my stomach like butterflies flying around every time I'm near her. I wish it would just go away! But those brown eyes, those shiny pointy little teeth, those beautiful curly blonde locks were making it _really_ hard…..

"Alex!" I snapped out of my vampire obsession looked up.

Oh yeah, and the worst part about all this…

I have a boyfriend who is completely head over heels in love with me.

How do you tell someone that's in love with you that you don't like them and that you're in love with a girl who just happens to be your brother's girlfriend? You don't, which is why I'm stuck here on a date with the guy who thinks all is feelings for me have been returned.

"Yeah Mason I can hear you. You don't have to shout." I told him in my monotonous voice which I've been using quite often on him.

"Oh sorry, its just that it didn't seem like you were listen." He said, his voice getting smaller each word.

"Well I'm listening now aren't i?" I told him. I was kind of irritated with him because he interrupted my daydreaming about Juliet. I can't believe I'm irritated at my boyfriend about interrupting my daydream about my brother's girlfriend.

Wow, I really have some problems.

"Alex I'm beginning to think that I've done something wrong." Oh boy, here comes the sadness.

"You haven't done anything wrong Mason, I-" he didn't even give me a chance to finish.

'Oh God! You're gonna break up with me!" and let the gush of tears begin. Sometimes I swear I'm the one wearing the pants in this relationship. I sighed and awkwardly rubbed his back, trying to comfort him.

"Look Mason. I… I'm just not feeling anything. I'm really sorry. It's not you I promise but, I just don't love you. I'm really sorry." I hated breaking people's heart especially if they were people like Mason who were so sincere and caring. Oh God, why am I even doing this? What do I have to gain? It's not like I can fill the gap with the person I want to be in Mason's place. Juliet's already taken by my dumb brother. Plus, even if she wasn't, she's straight. But I'm straight too right?

Wrong. If I was straight I wouldn't be breaking up with this amazing guy who's every girls dream. I wouldn't break his heart into a million pieces and I would most definitely not be in love with my brother's girlfriend.

_so there ya go. imma upload chapter one 2morrow. peace!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Well here's chapter 1. Enjoy! _

_**Mason's POV**_

She was breaking up with me. She was really breaking up with me. Oh God, what did I do? I had to fix this. Alex is the best girlfriend I've ever had.

"A-Alex, I'm sure we can work this out. I love you and I'm sure you feel something for me right?" I asked. I thought she did. But what do I know? I thought she was in love with me and here she was telling me the complete opposite.

She sighed, held my hand and looked up at me.

"Mason, I'm really sorry. It's not that easy. I- do you wanna be with someone who doesn't love you? I don't wanna subject you to that. You're a great guy and I'm sure there are lots of other girls out there who would love to be with you, just not me." And with that, she dropped my hand and started walking towards the door of the restaurant. I watched her walk out the door, holding back the tears that were threatening to show themselves. I was a wolf for God's sake! I'm not gonna cry! I thought about running after her, but I decided not to. Instead, I sat in my chair, staring at her empty chair, thinking of a way to win back her heart. Well win her heart seeing as I never had it in the first place.

_**Alex's POV**_

_Why am I doing this? I shouldn't do this. Alex, turn back around and go finish your date with him! It's not like you're going get her. She's in love for crying out loud!_

As I walked quickly down the street to my humble abode, all these thoughts ran through my head. I was so tempted to walk back to him and sit down and finish our date like nothing happened. But I couldn't do that. I couldn't do that to myself and I definitely couldn't do that to Mason.. it wasn't fair to him. It was fair tome. That made me laugh out loud. Didn't they say all was fair in love and war? Well they were so off.

I was so in tuned to the conflict going on in my head that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and crashed head on into somebody.

"Hey watch where you're going-" before I could even finish my sentence, I was looking into the gorgeous blue eyes of the girl that caused me to dump my boyfriend. The girl I was head over heels in love with.

**Juliet's POV**

"Hey watch we're you're going-" Alex stopped midsentence when she realized it was me.

"Nice seeing you too Alex." I teased her. She looked utterly shocked and her mouth kept opening and closing like that of a fish. She finally closed her mouth and gave me a slight wave.

"Hey" she said so low that if I didn't have vampire hearing, I wouldn't have heard her.

"Are you okay? You look a little down." And she did. Her face was paler than normal and the bags under her eyes told me she wasn't sleeping much. I was concerned. Alex looked depressed. Alex was never depressed and that's exactly how she looked right now.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just broke with my boyfriend. No big deal." She said, looking down at her shoes. So that's why she looked so depressed?

I put a hand on he shoulder for comfort. "I'm so sorry Alex. What happened?" I asked her softly.

"I- I think I should probably get home. Its past 10 and I told my dad 10 o clock." She rushed out. I had the feeling she wanted to get rid of me. But I wasn't going to let her get rid of me that easy.

"I'll walk you. It's late and you shouldn't walk home alone." I said catching up to her as she walked down the street I had just been walking from.

"I'm a wizard Juliet. I think I can take care of myself." She said, a little harsher than I expected. But I didn't let that phase me.

"I don't care Alex. You're not invincible. I'm walking with you whether you like it or not.' I told her sternly not making any moves to turn back and leave her to walk by herself. She looked up at me and then looked back to the ground.

'I'm sorry Juliet. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just having a really bad day." I shared while we walked to the sub shop.

"It's okay I understand. I'm all ears if you wanna talk." I told her. She chuckled before she answered me.

'Trust me, you don't wanna know."

"Why wouldn't I wanna know?" I asked her confused. Alex never hid stuff from me. We were close friends and we trusted each other. Well at least I trusted her. It seems the gesture had not been returned.

"Juliet just drop it please." Her eyes were pleading so I decided to comply.

"Okay I will." I sighed defeated. What was bothering Alex so much that she couldn't tell me. Whatever it was it seemed to be affecting her a whole lot. I had to find out what it was, whether from Alex or from someone else. I was going to find out.


	3. Chapter 2

_Okay so here's chapter 2. Hope u like. Review and tell me what u wanna see happen. I don't turn any ideas down._

**Alex's POV**

Out of all the people for me to run into in the middle of the night! I tried my best to be mean to Juliet, I really did but she had a way of turning everything mean I said into a joke and then I ended up laughing at my own mean behaviour. As we walked down the street towards the sub shop, I tried as best as possible to seem normal and comfortable. I didn't want Juliet asking anymore questions.

"So Alex, how are you doing in school? I heard you've been flunking a few of your subjects." Why did she have to start a conversation? Why did words have to come from those beautiful, plush red lips? I should probably shut her up with a kiss. Wait…what? Alex stay focused. Don't let her beauty get to you..

"Who told you that? And so what if I'm flunking? It's none of your business." I snapped at her. I know I was being unfair but it was the only way I could resist her charm.

'Justin told me so thought I could help you with the ones you're flunking since I technically have been everywhere and seen everything..." she whispered softly. I felt like a bitch right now but I couldn't let her figure out that I was in love with her and if I became friends with her, that's exactly what would happen.

'Well I don't need your help Juliet so just leave me alone.' I said to her a little more harshly than I had expected. My voice cracked at her name and I cursed myself for being vulnerable even if it was it was just for a second. I turned away from Juliet, who had stopped in her tracks, and began walking again quickly down the street. As I was about to cross the road at the intersection that lead to the sub shop, I felt myself being dragged by the arm back from the intersection and my back forced against a very cold, very hard wall.

"What the-" before I could finish my sentence, Juliet's voice was booming like a sound box.

"What the hell is your problem Alex? I haven't been anything but nice to you since we met and this is how you act towards me? I thought we were becoming friends. What's so hard in being my friend? Did I do something wrong? Please tell me because I'm lost right now." It took me a while to realize that she stopped talking. All I could think about was the position we were in. her face was only a few inches away from mine and both her hands were on either side of my head. "Are you even listening to me?" she asked. I snapped out of my daze and tried my best to answer her.

"I-I'm sorry Juliet. It's just; my break up with Mason was hard." I lied. There was no way in heaven or hell that I was telling her the truth.

"You're lying Alex. I can tell because you're not looking directly at me." As she said this, she held my chin and lifted my head up so I was staring directly into those crystal blue eyes. "Tell me what's wrong Alex, please." She whispered softly. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought she was trying to seduce me into telling her. And it was working because just like that confessions started spilling from my mouth.

"You, Juliet. You're what's wrong." I whispered finally able to let go of her gaze and stare down to the ground. I get a glimpse of her confused face before my head went down.

"Me? What did I do?" I rolled my eyes and her silly question. I took a deep breath. I guess it was time I face up to the facts. I was in love with a girl who was gonna totally reject me and stop talking to me after this.

'Juliet, you're the reason I broke up with Mason." I told her hoping she'd figure it out without me having to say anything else. God knows I didn't wanna say the words out loud. The confusion on Juliet's face grew even more at that statement.

"I don't understand. How did I make you break up with Mason?" she asked me. Wow, was it me or was Juliet a little shallow? I guess I'd have to show her then. I didn't even think twice about whether or not I should do this. Before Juliet could say another word, my lips were against hers and my hands were wrapped around her neck. Her lips were sweeter than the sweetest honey. The taste of her strawberry lip gloss intoxicated me so much that I almost forgot where I was and what I was doing. I quickly pulled away and untangled my hands from around Juliet's neck. I was extremely surprised that she hadn't pushed me away sooner. I was extremely surprised that I had the guts to kiss her, something I had always dreamed of doing. But what surprised me the most and came as a great and extreme shock? The girl I was in love with, my brother's girlfriend, Juliet, actually kissed me back!


	4. Chapter 3

_Yeah yeah, I suck but come on, at least I remembered about the story and updated right? __**Nudge nudge **_

**Juliet's POV**

Oh. My. God! My boyfriend's sister just kissed me. Oh. My. God! I kissed her back! What the hell was I thinking? I must be insane. Oh god, I cheated on my boyfriend…with his sister! And you now what's the worse, most unbearable part? I enjoyed it! The taste of her lips, how much softer than Justin's it was, the perfect smell of her perfume. So intoxicating…

"Juliet!" I quickly snap out of my daydream and immediately feel guilty. So guilty I felt like throwing up. But I held it in. I didn't want Alex to think I threw up because of the kiss. No that wasn't it. "Are you okay?" Alex whispered so soft that if it wasn't for our compromising position I wouldn't have heard her. Speaking of compromising positions, I looked down realizing my hand was still lost in Alex's hair. I had no recollection of them getting there. Alex's arms were still wrapped around my waist and if I was being honest with myself, they felt good. Really good. But this was wrong, no matter how much I liked it. I have a boyfriend who so happens to be her brother for crying out loud! I immediately untangle myself from her and take a step back.

"I'm fine." I whispered back to her just as low as she had whispered to me.

"About that kiss-"

"Alex this is wrong..." I tell her. And indeed it was.

"But Juliet, you kissed me back." The look she gave me was so hopeful, as if something could happen between us. But I couldn't. I loved Justin, her brother.

"It was reflex Alex. I love Justin. Plus I don't… I'm not like that." I told her. It's a lucky thing that vampires couldn't blush because I'd be red all over. Reflex, ha! It wasn't reflex but I… I couldn't hurt Justin like that. I love him. Right? "Alex we should just forget anything happened tonight. Please. Don't tell Justin." I whispered the last part. Part of me wanted her to tell Justin so he would have a plausible reason to break up with me… What am I thinking?! I don't want him to break up with me! I love him.

_Do you?_

Shut up stupid conscience! Nobody asked you anything.

_Don't curse me because you know I'm asking a relevant question. Are you sure you love Justin or are you just liking the idea of loving him?_

Shut up! I can't believe I was arguing with myself.

Before Alex could argue anymore with me, I changed to my bat form and flew away. Now the guilt in my heart was doubled. Guilt for cheating on Justin and for hurting Alex. Can my day get any worse? Crap, I shouldn't have asked that. Now it's bound to get worse.

**Alex's POV**

The sugar rush I got from kissing Juliet was slowly receding as I watch her- hands still in my hair- catch her breath. I made no move to remove my hands from around her waist. They felt…right there. I finally looked up at Juliet only to see a sea of conflict in those blue eyes. She looked so filled with guilt one moment then the next she was elated. Those two emotions warring for dominance in her eyes. I immediately felt guilty knowing I was the reason for the inner war she was facing. What was I thinking? She's probably feeling so guilty for cheating on Justin, with his sister none the less! Oh god, what have I done? I tried to get her to look at me by calling her name. She never answered or acknowledged. Wow she was really deep in thought. I tried one last time. "Juliet!" she finally snapped out of her daydream and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She really didn't look so good. I watch her as she assessed our compromising position. She quickly untangled herself from me and answered my question with a barely audible 'I'm fine.' We stood in awkwardly in the growing silence. I had to make things right between us. We had to talk about this. She kissed me back so that's a good sign right?

"About that kiss-"

"Alex this is wrong..." she told me before I could finish my sentence. What was she saying? She kissed me back and she liked it I know it.

"But Juliet, you kissed me back." I protested. Hopeful she would see my reasoning. She however didn't.

"It was reflex Alex. I love Justin. Plus I don't… I'm not like that." Not like that? What was she talking a- _oh_. But I wasn't like that either. I wanted to argue with her, to curse her about kissing me and leading me on! But I couldn't. I didn't buy her reflex crap but she was right about one thing, she was with Justin. She loved him and he loved her, as annoying as my bother is, I couldn't do that to him, take away the one he loves. "Alex we should just forget anything happened tonight. Please. Don't tell Justin." I listened to her silent plea. She looked however like she wanted me to do the complete opposite. She looked like she wanted me to go home and spill my guts to my brother. But why? She just said- before my brain could form coherent words to reply, she was gone. She changed into bat form and flew away. I wanted to shout her name, to say something to let her fly back so we could talk about it. But I was frozen on the spot. Right at the intersection I had to cross to get to the sub shop. I just ruined the friendship I had with Juliet. I just knew it. I held my head down and told myself I wouldn't cry. I somehow managed to uproot myself from my frozen spot as I made my way to the sub shop, closer to home, walking faster so I could go up to my room and cry my eyes out and curse myself for once again messing everything up.

**Alex's POV**

_Two Weeks Later…_

One week. It's been one week since I've spoken to her. She's been avoiding me like the plague. She hardly comes to the sub shop anymore. The day after we…kissed, I wanted to talk to her, to make things right but I never got the chance. She never answered my phone calls, never replied to my texts and when she actually was at the sub shop, she was talking to anybody except me and avoiding eye contact. I told her in text all I wanted to do was talk but she never replied. Ever. I was beginning to wonder just how long she was going to ignore me for. Why was I bothering her anyway? She looked so happy with Justin. They went out way more often than before…that night and she stayed over quite a few times, something she had never done before. My stomach ached when I thought about what they could be doing up there when everyone else was asleep but then I remember that Justin is the 40 year old virgin. I thought Juliet was getting on fine without me. She was happy, Justin was happy…or so I thought until I was confronted by the latter.

I was sitting behind the cash register on Wednesday, one of our slowest days, when I heard Justin barge through the shop door, red as a tomato from anger. He walks straight up to me and begins to glare. I had no idea what I did. Yes I was a prankster but I haven't pulled a prank on Justin in two weeks. I was too busy sulking over his girlfriend. Wow that sounds so wrong…anyway, I wasn't going to sit here and let him accuse me of something I didn't do so I defended myself before he did so.

"Whatever it is that you're all riled up about, I didn't do it." I said without looking up from filing my nails.

"What did you do to her?" he asked, ignoring my defense. His hands were now flat against the top of the counter and he was staring at me with a murderous glare.

"Look Justin, why don't you go play with your gay dolls and leave me the hell alone. I'm really not in the mood right now." And I really wasn't. I was tired and heart broken and _sniff_…smelly. Ew. I really need to go take a shower. I get up to go head upstairs to do just that when I feel myself being dragged in the opposite direction into the kitchen. I let out a cry of protest. "What the hell Justin?!"

"What did you do to her Alex?! Start talking now!" okay I'm not afraid of Justin but he's beginning to really scare me, not that I'm going to let him see that.

"Justin I don't know what the hell you're talking about! Let me go!"

"No! Not until you tell me what you did to Juliet!" wait, what? Juliet? I didn't do anything to her.

"No! Why are you asking me that? In case you didn't notice Justin, she's been avoiding me for the past two weeks." I defended.

"She's been crying everyday for the past two weeks and when I ask her what's wrong she says nothing. Today I asked again and this time she said I should ask you. So I'm asking you Alex, what the hell did you do to my girlfriend?!" he shouts at me. This time though his eyes hold a soft plea. Oh God. I can't believe this. She told me not to tell him and now she's sending him to me for the answer! Is she insane? _Insanely cute._ What? No Alex! You're supposed to be mad at her right now. I take a deep breath and reply to Justin.

"Look Justin. I don't know why she's crying." _Liar_. What am I suppose to do?! Tell him the truth so that he can hate me for the rest of his life? No, I think not. Besides, who says that's the reason Juliet's crying?

_Why else would she send Justin to you? It must've been the ki-_ Shut up! It doesn't have to be that! Oh god I'm talking to myself...Again. Okay I really need to fix this. I can't let today go by without talking to her.

"Justin," I continued, "Where is she? Maybe I can talk to her, find out why she's crying." I tell him. If he says no, then there's no other way to talk to her. She doesn't answer my calls and treats me like I have some kind of disease when she comes into the sub shop so Justin is my last resort.

Justin eyes me for about a minute before he sighed and nodded."Okay Alex but make it quick, she's not in the mood for visitors. Phew! Well this is good. I can talk to Juliet and get things cleared up.

"Oh Justin, don't let her know it's me or she'll refuse to see me." I tell him. I didn't want Juliet to refuse to see me before I even got there, wherever there is.

"Okay I wont let her know." He confirmed and started walking. Curiosity got the best of me and I had to ask.

"Where exactly is she Justin?" I asked as I walked beside Justin out of the sub shop.

"She's on the roof of that old building on Drake Street." He replied.

"You left a depressed girl on a 20 foot high building? Are you insane?!What if she decides to jump?!" I scolded him as I stop just outside the sub shop. Some boyfriend he is.

"She wouldn't jump…would she?" he asked as he stopped with me. I shake my head at him and take out my wand that was hidden in my boot. I flash to the roof ready to confront my brother's girlfriend about a kiss we shared two weeks ago…with my brother present. That doesn't sound too hard.


End file.
